


一个灵车

by lucccccy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucccccy/pseuds/lucccccy
Summary: 冬兵被唤醒并执行了一个为期一个月的任务，这好像导致了某个。。不可忽略的问题不是很辣，灵车





	一个灵车

现在Steve正飘在九头蛇基地的一间休息室中，和身旁的冬兵你看着我我看着你。  
事情其实很简单，前段时间冬兵又突然被启动，并进行了一个长达一个月之久的渗透任务。Steve当然是一直陪在他身边，并絮絮叨叨的关照他的生活，事无巨细到连冬兵睡觉时小声嘟囔的梦话都要听清楚并如实转述。  
问题就出在了这里，而且还是两个。  
首先，两人从遇见开始就没有分开过五天以上。Steve好听的声音一直在他耳边响起，让冬兵听的心痒痒，忍不住开始怀念接吻后那嗓子发出的好听的喘息声。这个念头越来越深，像一条毒蛇一样紧紧的缠在他的心脏上，嘶嘶的吐出来蛇信子试图搅乱他的心智。这也就导致了第二个，比第一个稍微严峻那么一点点的问题。  
一天晚上他正在床铺上睡觉，习惯裸睡的他把自己蜷成一团，再拿被子把自己裹成一个团。突然，在凌晨两点的时候，他开始呼喊Stevie，一次又一次，一点没有要停止的架势。早就被叫醒的Steve紧张的回应者冬兵的呼唤，试图把他叫醒，生怕他是出了什么差错，或者陷入了什么可怕的噩梦。  
好在冬兵终于停止了急切的呼唤。不好在他分开腿，将卷成一团的被子夹到腿间，一下一下拿已经勃起的下身蹭着棉质的布料。  
Steve看的眼睛都直了。冬兵大腿根部没有什么疤痕，顺滑的皮肤一下下的蹭过布料，没一会竟被磨红了。许久没有经历过抚慰的下身被挤在身体和被子之间，随着他的顶弄越来越肿，立的越来越高，直直的戳在他光滑无毛的小腹上。  
冬兵的每一次挺动都会带动他背部肌肉的紧绷，收回时又会凹显出他好看的腰窝。细细的汗逐渐覆盖了他的身体，但下身还没有一点要释放的样子。“哈。。Stevie，Stevie！”他突然喊出来，前段溢出了一点透明的液体。  
“ye。。yes？”Steve几乎是瞬间的下意识回答。他被睡眠中沙哑的声音叫的脸通红，下身好像不知道什么时候也有些紧绷。  
听到他的回答后Bucky满足的喘了几口气，小声嘟囔了一句“Stevie。。yes，great，yes。。”  
Steve盯着冬兵泛红的脸颊，忍不住下意识的叫出“wintty”。没想到话音刚落，冬兵大声呻吟了几声，经过几次用力的顶弄泄了出来。  
第二天冬兵醒来以后看到自己怪异的姿势和胯间的湿润疑惑万分，但被Steve搪塞了半天后便没有再在意。  
现在，在冬兵终于再被冻起来以后，两人在升上去打算看云的途中无意中撞见两个士兵在沙发上做爱的场景。这可能就稍微激化了一下冬兵任务期间的那个小问题。  
Steve红着脸想带冬兵离开那个地方，但冬兵黑着脸看着两个人从润滑到插入再到像打架一样的性爱。终于，在其中一个人尖叫着高潮时，他抿紧嘴唇回过头看向Steve。  
“我们做过这个。”这是一个肯定句  
“我们没有做过这个。”Steve的脸已经烧起来了，毕竟看活春宫可是个挑战人羞耻心的事情。  
“你骗我，我们肯定做过这个。”冬兵坚持道，“我记得。”  
Steve已经快要尖叫了。他抓住最后一点点机会，有理有据的解释道：“我们真的没有做过这个，我们甚至都没办法像他们一样躺下，飘在空气中可不太好做那档子事，不是吗。”  
“你重复了我的问题两次，所以你一定是在骗我。而且我们肯定做过，我也这样子射出过什么液体。后来我被子都湿了。”他好像终于回想起了自己的梦，眯眼看向Steve：“我捅了你的屁股？你什么时候能变出实体了？”  
“真的没有！！！”Steve的声音已经尖的像个小孩了。他自知瞒不过去，只好妥协的回答：“好吧，可能有一天你做了个梦，梦里。。你叫了我的名字，然后射了。。。”他的声音越来越小，红着脸低下头，不敢看冬兵的反应。  
“wow。。好吧，我还能做梦，这真是个新奇的体验。所以我时在梦里把你给上了。”半晌冬兵回话，捧起了Steve的脸认真的问道：“你会觉得不高兴吗？”  
“不不不当然不是。。我只是。。这有点。。你知道。。”Steve的语言组织能力已经坏掉了，可能是因为他脸部温度过高导致的。  
“你不喜欢。”冬兵看了Steve的反应后断定：“那你想捅我的屁股吗？这不是不可以，我不会不高兴的。”  
Steve知道冬兵误解了他，他抬头想要解释，却直直的掉进了冬兵迷离的眼神里。在他能推开之前冬兵已经将自己的身体贴到了他的身上，微微鼓起的下身抵在了Steve的胯部，轻轻的蹭着，又好像回想起了自己的梦似的，不由自主的顶了两下。  
Steve的下身马上就立了起来，被包在裤子里，像是在热切回应一样。冬兵咧开嘴一笑，捧过Steve滚烫的脸亲了上去。他柔软的舌头顶进Steve的湿热口腔，急切的与Steve的舌头交缠，疯狂卷入他嘴里的唾液。  
这个充满情欲色彩的吻也将Steve撩拨的不行，他这次更加放肆的将手在冬兵臀部捏了几下，就直接将手从裤子中伸了进去，又因为皮裤太紧而只能按压抚摸那两团软肉。  
冬兵这边就顺利多了，他顺利的将右手探进Steve的衣服，揉捏着他解释的腰部，还戳了戳那块痒痒肉。Steve缩着身子躲开，暂时结束了一个绵长的令人窒息的吻。他笑着亲吻冬兵的脸颊和耳廓，撒娇一样的说道：“你的衣服为什么会这么复杂？我解不开。”  
冬兵任由Steve含住他的耳垂，双手依旧粘在Steve的腰背上，甚至还有继续往下探的趋势：“你总要自己研究一下，Stevie。记得可别给我扯坏了，不然我接下来的不知道多久可就要裸奔了。”说罢他将右手往下，张大手掌揉捏起Steve挺翘的屁股，另一只机械手向上伸，·指尖揉搓着Steve肩膀和后背。“说真的Stevie，你身上的肌肉怎么也这么软？”他暗示的捏住Steve的臀肉不放，甚至还挑衅的将Steve的下巴含在嘴里舔咬。  
“你不快点吗？再解不开我就要来捅你后面了。”Steve本来还被撩拨的手指有些软，但被这么一激，脑子竟突然清明起来，拨开了他腰后的暗扣。  
“干得不错嘛。”冬兵扬扬下巴，将自己的鼻尖顶上Steve的眉间，轻轻的磨着：“想不想从我这拿点奖励？”  
Steve自然乐的听命。他将冬兵的上衣快速拨开，低下头就吻住了对方胯骨上的一道疤痕。被匕首划过留下的伤痕想条蜈蚣一样盘踞在冬兵的胯上，Steve反复的舔着伤上新长出来的嫩肉，将突出来的疤用口水粘的亮晶晶的。接着他移上冬兵精壮的腰，报复似的咬了一口。冬兵笑着推他的脑袋，结果又被Steve的直白的舔舐弄软了身体，浅浅的呻吟了两声。Steve继续上移，吻过冬兵的每一条肋骨，用唇舌描过这具身体的每一个线条。接着他将舌尖钻进冬兵的肚脐浅浅的戳了两下，又用双唇包住整个周围的地方吮吸，留下了一个小小的红印。最后他停在了那对的胸肌前，对着右边的那点痴迷的伸出舌头舔了两下，满意的看着上面挂着自己晶亮的唾液。他张开口将粉红的乳头整个含进嘴里，用力的吮吸了几下，舔弄着周围的乳晕，再用牙齿轻轻的研磨。冬兵哼了两声仰起头，喉结不停的滚动着，胸膛满足的向前拱起，手插进Steve 柔软的发丝间来回揉弄。  
“哦，我可真希望能躺下。。你说得对，飘着做这种事真的不方便。”冬兵只觉得自己被伺候的发软，一点力气也不想使。  
“没事，你可以盘住我的腰。”Steve还在含着冬兵的乳头，只能模模糊糊的提议。  
“想的美。”冬兵举起搭在Steve腰间的金属手，引着Steve的手掌压上了他另一边的胸膛上。Steve立刻听话的揉捏起来，冬兵满意的放开，将手贴在的Steve同样饱胀的胸前。冰凉的金属刺激着Steve的乳尖迅速硬起来，冬兵用手指反复碾压着这颗乳粒，在Steve抬眼抱怨的的看向他时一本正经的解释：“我现在很舒服，所以我想帮你也爽一下，用相同的方式。”  
Steve无奈的看着这个胡说八道的人，手绕道对方的腰后解开了他的裤子。wow，辣爆了。冬兵的战斗皮裤下面没有穿内裤。Steve简直不敢相信自己才知道这件事，他情不自禁的俯下身，亲吻上了冬兵被勒的有点发红的囊袋，然后整个含在嘴里吸吮。冬兵满足的叹了口气，毫不遮掩的大声呻吟出来，并握住自己已经完全硬起来的阴茎贴上了Steve动情的脸。“Stevie，你亲亲他，好吗？”  
Steve松开了被吸的软绵绵的囊袋，张口喊住了冬兵伸到他面前的阴茎，用力的吸了几下。冬兵不住的想往前挺腰，但Steve的一只手绕到了他的腰后，来回抚摸着他敏感的腰窝。他浑身一下子就软了下来，还差点坠到地板下面。Steve的手掌有力的托住他，另一只手在他柔软的腿根内侧来回抚摸，不停的蹭过他敏感的会阴。冬兵的快感有些过载，一边呻吟一边按住Steve的脑袋，却又被他不停作乱的舌头弄的舍不得推开。Steve听到恋人动情的呻吟，更是眯起眼  
终于，在Steve的一个深喉后，冬兵被Steve窄小的喉口夹得受不了，在Steve的嘴里一个挺动射了出来。他剧烈的喘息着，插在Steve发见的手痴迷的揉弄着柔软的发梢。Steve吞下了一口，将剩下的液体吐到手心，尽数抹到了冬兵的骨缝里。接着他起身，和冬兵交换了一个精液味的吻。冬兵嫌弃的别过头大呼恶心，在看到Steve委屈巴巴的眼神后又解释道他只想含Steve的子孙后代。  
Steve这才满意，一根指节就着冬兵刚刚射出的液体塞进的他后面的肉洞。那里面紧的让他窒息，他来回旋转着自己的指节，等里面稍微软了一点才又塞进去一点。  
冬兵喘着气适应着，高潮后的身体整个提不上力气，浑身都是软的，但好像唯独后穴在不听话紧绷着，根本不听他晕乎乎的脑袋的指示。等他终于回过神，能尝试着放松后穴后，冬兵搂住了Steve的腰，询问对方要不要给自己尝尝他的精液味道。Steve被逗笑了，他拉过冬兵的一只手握住自己的阴茎，贴着他的耳朵回答道：“今天先不了，你摸摸他，小小Stevie想和你的手指打个招呼。”  
冬兵撇嘴，低下身子将脸埋进Steve的胸上，来回滚了两下，将脸颊紧紧贴住一颗乳头，才开始撸动Steve早已经硬到爆炸的阴茎。Steve在他后穴中的手指已经扩到了三根，就着自己的精液来回抽插，不知名的快感竟不停的往他全身涌。冬兵于是往后翘起屁股，更加热情的为Steve完全的打开自己，把嘴唇贴到Steve的胸上放肆的呻吟。  
冬兵的穴内热的不行，Steve的手指被紧紧的咬住，逐渐软下来的穴肉正一下一下的吸着他的手指，Steve被撩拨的不行。他来回扣挖着内壁，手指偶尔微微张开，像是要把后穴扩的更大一样。突然在他中指微微弯曲，按到肠壁上的一个突起时，冬兵把高声音叫了出来，后穴也用力缩了一下。冬兵慌忙抬起头，疑惑的看着Steve：“你干了什么？”Steve忍不住又多戳了几下，冬兵整个人都忍不住抱上了Steve，将两人的身体贴在一起。Steve顺其自然的含住冬兵近在咫尺的嘴唇，在亲吻间呢喃的问道：“你不喜欢？”  
“当然没有。现在你可以吧手指抽出去换这玩意了吗？”冬兵用自己的再次硬起的下体戳了戳手中Steve的阴茎，用自己指肚上的茧搓过了Steve的马眼。  
Steve被冬兵挑的深吸了一口气，但还是将另一只手搂到他的身后，将中指塞了进去，低声解释说：“你后面还没准备好呢，亲爱的。你看那两个人只用了三根手指，被上的人多疼。”  
冬兵不满的踢了一脚Steve的小腿，之后反应过来的什么，抬眼惊叫：“你看了？你看那两个人做爱？你为什么要看他们！”  
Steve心虚的别过头，来回的碾压冬兵的敏感点，希望他能忘掉这个问题。但冬兵完全不罢休，他加紧肉穴不许Steve继续揉弄，然后用审视的目光看着Steve。  
“我不会。。”他小声嘟囔着，“你应该庆幸我看了，不然我可能直接就把我这么大一根捅到你后面了。”  
冬兵就那么看着他，Steve只好自暴自弃的解释：“我只想象过捅进去之后的事情，我不知道怎么塞进去。。我甚至不知道要塞到哪里！”  
冬兵终于放过了他，并拉住他的胳膊说：“现在看来你知道要塞到哪不是吗？那就别再浪费时间了，我早就准备好了。”  
Steve也早就忍得受不了，将冬兵翻过去，一个挺身将自己顶入的他的后穴。冬兵紧致的体内体内热的令人窒息，疯狂的收缩的内壁不停的挤压他的柱身，像是要把他夹断一样。Steve脑子里的血液都涌向了他的下身，他绷紧了浑身上下每一块肌肉才确定自己不会射出来，本来已经完全充血的阴茎又涨大了几分。他疯狂忍住抽动的欲望，不停的告诫自己wint会很痛。Steve将下巴搭到冬兵的脖子旁边，一下一下吮吻着他性感的喉结，过一会再低下头，怜惜的吮吻着他左肩上金属与肉体相交处的疤痕。一只手绕道前面安抚的揉搓着他身下半软的阴茎。  
冬兵这边自然不好受，这可比四根手指粗多了。妈的小Stevie的下面为什么这么大。他仰起头将整个脑袋搭到Steve的颈窝上，大口的喘着气试图缓解后穴的撕裂感。  
“没事的，没事，放松，可以进去的。”Steve柔声安慰着他，将另一只手伸到他的胸前揉捏起他的乳尖。等到冬兵完全放松以后才开始继续缓缓的推进。  
“wint，wintty，我爱你。”他喊着冬兵的名字，在进行的途中不断的安抚着他。  
冬兵慢慢从一开始的紧绷中缓过来，开始努力用下面吞吐Steve尺寸过分的东西。Steve的声音就在他耳边传来，正在一次又一次的叫着他的名字，那个Steve给他起的名字。这个认知让他内心十分满足，转过头含住了Steve的耳垂，对着他的耳孔吹了一口气说道：“开始吧 Stevie，我准备好了。”  
Steve当然能感觉出冬兵还没完全准备好。但他还是跟着冬兵的要求小幅度缓慢的抽插起来，成功换来一阵阵小声的呻吟。紧致的内壁让他舒服到头皮发麻，他不断的揉捏着冬兵的胸前已经被按摩的极其柔软的肌肉，再滑到他的腰间和肚子上来回抚摸着，感受他身体上每一道伤痕。他更加温柔的一点点捅进，终于慢慢将自己的囊袋贴到了他的股缝间。“全都进去了，还好吗？”  
冬兵早就不觉得痛了，只剩括约肌被撑到极限后的饱胀感，和内壁被摩擦带来的舒爽感。他不停的蹭着身侧人的脸颊，试图再得到更多一点肌肤接触，甚至还主动的扭动起了屁股，表示他已经适应了，要求Steve来点更疯狂的举动。  
Steve见冬兵已经完全硬起，边松开了那只握住他阴茎的手。冬兵不满的向前挺挺身，加一秒就等来了Steve猛烈的抽插，幅度大到把他的阴茎顶的来回甩动。  
”草。。你他妈。。”冬兵喘着粗气骂道，但换来的只有更深更有力的抽送，下身一股股涌上来的快感爬遍了他的全身。这太多了，Steve巨大的龟头偶尔扫过他的敏感点，时不时还会狠狠撞上去一下，冬兵晃着脑袋推拒着，试图避开这种深入骨髓的快感。他两条腿胡乱的蹬着试图找到一个着力点，但除了Steve在他胸前挑逗的手掌，剩下的他只能靠自己。  
就被这样抱着插了十几分钟，冬兵终于受不了了。无处安放的四肢一直在紧绷着，肌肉快要痉挛了。他一只手向后搭住Steve的脖子，喘着气说道：“换。。换个姿势。。这样不行。。啊！”  
Steve正好直直的捯在了他的前列腺上，听到这话他笑着抬起搭在冬兵肩上的脑袋，勾起嘴角问：“wintty你想换什么姿势？”  
草，被取笑了。冬兵愤愤不平的记了一帐，喘着粗气对Steve说道：“哈..让我转过去，我抱着你。。”Steve并没有回应他的请求，而是将巨大的龟肉狠狠的顶上了他的前列腺，并转着圈碾压着。冬兵被这措不及防的顶弄彻底弄软的了身体，仰起头却无法发出一点声音，只能浅浅的抽着气来缓解这种致命的快感。他的身子无力的向下坠去，带着Steve往下落了几层又掉回了存放着自己冷冻仓的房间。  
Steve若有所思的看着冷冻仓中冬兵安心睡着的身体，将还在愣神的冬兵带到了冷冻仓前。“看啊wintty，看看你自己。你多好看。”他将嘴贴到冬兵的耳边，低低的叫着他的名字，蛊惑他睁眼看看他自己。  
冬兵迷迷糊糊的回神，听话的看向眼前，这才发现那是自己的脸。软绵绵的四肢被羞耻感赋予了一点力气，他疯狂的向后挥舞着手臂，试图把自己带离冷冻仓前。  
“别啊宝贝，你仔细看看，你有认真看过自己吗？你真是世界上最美的人。”Steve看着满脸生理泪水的冬兵，一遍用力抽插着一边继续在他耳边低语。  
“哈。。我才不看呢。”冬兵转过头，用湿润的嘴唇贴上Steve同样充斥着情欲的脸，一下下的亲吻着：“你才是世界上最美的人，我可不需要看别的。”他蓄满泪水的眼睛定定的看着Steve，好像自己真的已经拥有了世界上最好的宝物，“你比金子和。。太阳都要耀眼。”  
Steve的阴茎在湿软的后穴里用力跳动了两下，深得不要命的抽插停了两秒，像是在缓解自己疯狂跳动的心脏一样。接着他抽出依旧硬着的阴茎，将冬兵翻过来面朝自己，重新将阴茎插了进去，缓慢的用冬兵喜欢的速度抽插着。他轻柔的吻一下下的落在冬兵满是泪水的脸上，将他眼角的泪水舔到嘴里。泪水的味道有点咸，两人交换了一个咸味的吻。  
冬兵终于得偿所愿的将自己整个人挂在Steve身上，两条腿紧紧缠住Steve精壮的腰部，随着Steve的动作慢慢的摆动着下身。但Steve只是安分了一会就又开始疯狂的攻击他的前列腺。冬兵用力抱住Steve的脖子，疯狂的呻吟尖叫都被绵长的亲吻堵住，过载的快感找不到任何发泄的途径，只能像一锅滚烫的水，一点点的沸腾。  
他快要因为亲吻而窒息了，冬兵迷迷糊糊的想着，试图分开两人的嘴唇。但他刚撤走一点就被Steve再次贴上来，不知疲倦的舔过他的上颚，并把他的舌头伸到自己的嘴里吮吸。  
“please。。让我。。歇一下。。”冬兵艰难的活动自己的舌头，吐出一句话。  
Steve不情愿的放开冬兵的嘴唇，一下下亲吻着他的眼皮，下身却愈发用力的顶弄着，偶尔抵住他的前列腺打圈。终于可以大口呼吸的冬兵反而被剧烈的顶弄搞得喘不过气，他试图用金属臂掰开Steve托在他屁股上的手，但却不知道为什么失败了。现在他对铁臂的控制权大概只有百分之五。Steve不停的舔着冬兵左肩上的疤痕，酥麻的快感甚至让他觉得金属臂要散架了。他晃着头，将脑袋搁在Steve的肩头，舌间都无意识的吐了出来。Steve性感的低喘时不时盖过他的耳鸣传进来，迷糊间他觉得Steve也很舒服，这太好了。他被顶弄的上下颠着，阴茎戳在Steve的小腹上，滑出一道道水痕，却又始终无法释放。  
“winter。。wintty。。你真棒，真的。。”Steve低声喃喃着，终于等够了休息时间，再次吻上冬兵被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇。他一只手托住冬兵有肉感的屁股不停的揉捏，另一只手绕到两人身体之间，握住冬兵硬挺的性器不停的揉弄。圆润的指甲一下下的扣着他的马眼，引来了冬兵一声比一声高昂的呜咽，再尽数被他用亲吻吞入自己的肚子里。他知道冬兵快要到了，用力的顶弄着他的前列腺，贴着冬兵的嘴唇不停的叫着wintty，wintty。他还记着自己这样的呼喊能让冬兵高潮。  
果然，冬兵后穴骤然夹紧痉挛，裹住Steve阴茎上每一根突出的血管，用柔软的内壁描摹。阴茎射出已经有些稀薄的精液，从Steve的手缝中流下来，滴到自己光滑的下腹，再滑到两人的交合处，被Steve大力的顶弄撞进后穴，像是要将他刚刚射出来的东西又硬塞回去一样。嘴上的亲吻还没有停下，Steve一遍遍舔弄着冬兵柔软的唇舌，不一会也将滚烫的精液射到了冬兵的身体里。  
两人又缠绵的吻了一会，Steve已经半软下来的阴茎依旧在往冬兵身体里挤，颇有一副把自己的精液捅进冬兵胃里的架势。半晌他终于舍得抽出来，痴迷的看着两人融合在一起的体液慢慢从冬兵红肿的肉穴中流下来，滑倒他挺翘的屁股上，忍不住将其尽数抹匀在冬兵的臀部。  
过了一会儿，等情欲都退的差不多了，Steve一边帮冬兵扣挖出后穴里的精液一边信誓旦旦的保证到：“我真的没有为你梦里上我这件事不高兴，真的。如果你想的话，下次你来上我，我保证会很乐意。”  
冬兵已经懒得动弹，他闷闷的埋在 Steve的怀里头也不抬的说：“你必须同意。下次我就会让你舒服的晕过去，然后就把你丢到麦田里，等真正的怨灵把你吃掉。”  
“当然，我很期待。”Steve抚摸过冬兵柔软的发顶，笑的十分开心。  
END  
其实还有个脑洞，冬兵被折腾到已经射不出来了，Steve还在不停的做，然后在他再一次干性高潮以后他突然被启动了，逃离了Steve的魔爪，然后Steve超委屈的说“wintty我还没射出来”，冬兵超级生气的吼了一句：“你他妈自己撸！”旁边来开机的叉骨一脸懵逼：孩子怎么了冻坏了吗，下次给他加件棉袄  
再或者同样的剧情但是冬兵是攻，同理把Steve折腾到软绵绵射不出来，然后回魂，估计刚从冷冻仓里面出来会勃起吧hhh，还听着Steve在耳边的喘息声，暴躁砸墙，留叉骨二脸懵逼：哦草要怎么和孩子解释晨勃这个问题，真恼人


End file.
